


selisih

by Alice_Klein



Series: After School [7]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Ada selisih, tetapi tak berbeda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> After School Series © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

“Sebelumnya aku ingin protes sesuatu.”

“Dan apa protesmu?”

“Kenapa harus aku yang bagian menyapu kelas dan bagianmu hanya menghapus papan tulis, Kaminaga?”

“Hee, alasannya sudah jelas ‘kan?” Kaminaga menjawab lugas dan kelewat santai, “Kau yang bertubuh pendek dan mungil seperti bocah SD, kebagian menyapu dan aku yang lebih tinggi juga lebih tampan, menghapus papan tulis.”

“Sialan! Siapa yang kau sebut bertubuh pendek seperti bocah SD, hah?! Apa pula bagian tampan-tampan itu? Menjijikan sekali.”

“Ya, menurutmu siapa lagi manusia yang berada di kelas ini selain kita berdua? Dan aku memang tampan, Hatano. Tolong garisbawahi itu.”

“Tsk, terserahlah.” Tangannya mengibas acuh, “Lelah aku mesti piket bersamamu.”

“Nikmati saja. Dari pada nanti kita dihukum Sakuma-sensei gara-gara melalaikan tugas.”

Hatano menghembuskan napas pasrah, membiarkan ucapan Kaminaga menguap ditelan detik-detik yang bergulir. Hening bersambut dan Hatano memilih untuk terus menyapu lantai kelas yang kotor ditutupi debu-debu mikroskopis. Baris per baris, bangku per bangku, setiap jengkal kelas tak luput ia bersihkan.

Sampai sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah _phonestrap_ dengan kristal-kristal besar dan lonceng, tergeletak di atas ubin.

Hatano membungkuk dan meraih benda yang mencolok mata tersebut. Setahunya, kelas D tempatnya bernaung tidak memiliki murid perempuan, jadi mengapa benda norak itu bisa ada di sini?

“Oi, Kaminaga,” Hatano memanggil, “Kau tahu ini punya siapa?”

Kaminaga menoleh dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat benda yang dipegang Hatano, “Oh! Itu milikku! Di mana kau menemukannya?”

“Di lantai,” Sorot mata Hatano kemudian menatap geli, “Benda _kecewek-cewekan_ ini milikmu? Menjijikan sekali.”

“Huh, itu tidak menjijikan,” Ia membela diri, “Itu hadiah dari salah seorang kenalan wanitaku.”

“Astaga.”

“Aku pikir benda itu sudah hilang,” Kaminaga menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, “ _Thanks_ ya, _udah_ —oooiii, Hatano! Jangan dibuang ke tong sampah!”

“Berisik. Iya, iya, _gak_ akan aku buang,” Bola matanya berotasi malas, “Nih, tangkap,” Hatano melempar _phonestrap_ itu dan refleks Kaminaga menangkapnya.

Kaminaga terkekeh senang, “ _Thanks_ , ya. Nanti kutraktir lima kotak susu, deh. Biar kamu cepet tinggi.”

“Kalau begitu mending aku buang saja tadi _phonestrap_ -nya.”


End file.
